Larxene's Begining
by EroSempai
Summary: Larxene arrives to the castle Oblivion after some bright lights after her death. She doesn't know her purpose here but at least she's alive right? The first story in Larxene's life of fanfictions.


AN: The beginning of Larxene's life in the castle! Finally finished on 3-18-11. I had severe writer's block for at least 3 months plus and to get this done is wonderful. I scrapped most of the long multi-chapter ideas I had for her cause I couldn't thing of what to name the chapters or have inside of them. So most of the stories I kept were the pre-romance stories she has and the romance stories she has. But that doesn't excuse me for being a lazy writer and not having a story behind why she's in the castle. Pointless sex and romance may be easy to type, but not fun to read 24/7. Enjoy the first story about Larxene's days in the castle and don't forget to read and review! Thanks! :3

"_Goodbye my almost lover, goodbye my hopeless dream. I'm trying not to think about you, can't you just let me be? So long my luckless romance, my back is turned on you. Should have known you brought me heartache, almost lovers always do.."_

_- "Almost Lover" by A Fine Frenzy_

_ Awkwardly holding her suitcase of clothing, a woman around the age of 18 stepped into the lower gardens of Castle Oblivion. Her hair was a pale blonde, a pastel yellow shade that went down to her shoulders and was held by a black headband. Her deep blue eyes looked at the flowers around the walkway she stood on, dark red roses everywhere, almost as red as blood. She wore a pair of black slacks and a white v-neck shirt with a black vest, with tall 3 and a half inch boots on her feet. She gripped her suitcase and moved it to the left side of her, then walked to the entrance of the castle, the tall black doors opening wide for her._

She walked in and saw the large black doors close behind her, the light leaving the entrance when it fully closed. She looked around and set her suitcase down, looking at the tall walls of the castle. In front of her was a long staircase that went up to the next floor, where she saw the faint sign of numbers of the different people looking up the steps. Soon, she heard a loud stepping sound from the right side of her, she grabbed her suitcase and looked around for the person, but saw nobody. Suddenly out of the shadows, a man with long silver hair put up with hair gel it looked like.

"Hello there young miss. You must be-"

"Arlene! I'm Arlene.."

"Jumpy are we.. Um… Arlene?"

She stepped back and fell backwards onto her suitcase, and creating a loud thump in the empty hallway. She reached around the air and felt around her to see if the man from the shadows was still around her, waving her right arm wildly as her left arm covered her eyes.

"Ahhhh… A lefty…"

"Wh-where are you?"

"- Right here my dear Arlene…"

He appeared behind her and scared her, causing her to fall back into his arms, he chuckled softly and sat her up to avoid a concussion if she fell over.

"Miss Arlene, meet me in the gardens of Marluxia… the man is what we call.. Ah.. 'The Grim Reaper's Gay Cousin,' plants a beautiful blood red rose outside the castle doors don't you think? Oh - and don't worry about your suitcase, the room is already determined to you my pretty. Well? Follow me.."

The silver haired man shifted into the shadows once again, and she went back to looking around wildly for another minute before getting up and dusting herself off from the floor. She walked up the long stair case to find a glass door revealing a garden outside; full of roses of various colors. She opened the door and smelled, the sweet aroma of candies filled her nose until a man came up in front of her, and her nose poised in the air by his neck. She blushed a pale shade of pink and lowered her face, to find that his hair was around the same color as her face, with dark highlights underneath included. The man looked at her; wearing a pair of gardening gloves on, that were a bright pink.

"Ah, you must be miss Arlene… nice to see a new face here. I am Marluxia."

"So you're the grim reaper's gay cousin?"

"Who told you - oh… Xenmas."

"Who?"

"Xenmas, #1, our leader since the day Ansem died to the hands of the heartless."

"So he changed you too?"

"Changed, silly… the only thing he changes is our name and some of our traits."

"A-Ah… I'm only here cause I died to heartless."

"You must have been important to Ansem to come here."

"I don't seem to remember much."

"Well it seems he wants you here, follow me Miss Arlene."

Arlene followed hesitantly, and headed to an open area with Marluxia. He led her to a circular field area and guided her toward the middle, which was empty. Blood red roses formed around her, closing the gap between her and the pink haired man. She looked around, and found Xenmas in front of her, smiling and reaching for her hand. She moved her hand to him, and he held onto her wrist and closed his eyes.

Around them, dark red rose petals went above, spelling out "Arlene." Xenmas hummed a tune and the rose petals formed letters into the air.

"L-A-R-X-E-N-E"

"Larx-ene?"  
"Yes, your new name."

"I like it, unique."

"As you are, since you the only female of the organization as well."

"Oh… wow…"

"Welcome to the organization, Larxene. Number 12."

She smiled as the rose petals fell down beside her, and Xenmas opened his eyes. He moved his hand from her wrist, and she moved her wrist to look at it. There was a XII on her wrist now, and on her other wrist lay the symbol to the Nobodies. She picked up a rose that lay in the floor after the ceremony, and held it as she walked to the doors to the garden. She opened the doors and left the gardens, then headed to her room. In the time she was leaving, Marluxia and Xenmas were still outside.

"So now what will we do with… her, Xenmas?"

"I think that she will learn what to do here."

"Are you going to teach her the ropes?"

"Yes, as well as learn about her past."

"Why would you do that sir?"

"She seems very… interesting."

Larxene woke up the next day and looked at her wrists again, smiling. She was grateful to get her life back again after her death, which is still a mystery to her. She forgot most of her memories after death, and now she could find them perhaps. She sat up in her bed and looked around; the room was like a master bedroom, and a bathroom attached on the left wall of the room. She moved the covers off of her and started to look around the room, the walls were a shade of beige, the door to her closet and room itself was painted black.

She looked inside her closet and found a long black coat with a chain around the neck. She smiled and put it on… her new life was beginning to start today.


End file.
